El mejor error
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Sawamura tiene que estudiar con Miyuki, pero el casancio lo hace cometer un error, o el mejor error en el caso de Miyuki. [MiyuSawa]


El mejor error

* * *

Día tras día los entrenamientos en Seido se prolongaban más de lo usual para los béisbolistas. Cada día era más agotador, y por eso mismo muchos de los estudiantes caían dormidos en clase.

Algunos casi parecían zombis por deambular en los pasillos de la escuela con sus rostros soñolientos y marcadas aureolas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Uno de esos días, antes de terminar la temporada del duro entrenamiento, Sawamura se encontraba con Miyuki en su habitación. Como los arduos entrenamientos y el poco tiempo que tenían para estudiar; más la idiotez de Eijun, había recurrido a su superior para reforzar la materia de matemáticas, puesto que ni Kuramochi ni Toru ni ningún otro compañero quiso ayudarle; no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a él.

Sabía que Miyuki se sentiría responsable de cualquier cosa que pudiera entorpecer al equipo, así que no se negaría fácilmente.

Eijun, desde el pupitre balbuceaba cosas a regañadientes porque al parecer no entendía el método de Miyuki para llegar a la solución de un problema de álgebra.

Mientras que el chico de lentes, yacía acostado a lo largo de su cama leyendo una revista de béisbol, tratando de ignorar los insultos de Sawamura y sus constantes quejas. Había hecho el intento de aislar su mente y hacer caso omiso con tal de tener un poco de tranquilidad. Ya suficiente tenía con los entrenamientos pesados. Él también estaba cansado y necesitaba estudiar.

"¡Ah! ¡No entiendo, necesito dormir!" Exclamó Sawamura, jalándose las greñas.

Miyuki se sobresaltó ante el grito; empezaba a albergar un sentimiento de querer ahorcar a Eijun. Sin embargo, entendía el punto de que si su compañero no descansaba apropiadamente, no estaría en las mejores condiciones para estudiar adecuadamente.

Apretó las manos, arrugando la revista en el acto, respirando profundo para no ir a agarrar el delgado cuello de Sawamura.

Se hizo a un lado de su cama para hacerle espacio, pues quería evitarse problemas con los compañeros de su habitación al proporcionarle una de sus camas litera.

"Bien, como quieras. Duerme cuatro horas y luego tendrás que estudiar como se debe." Gruñó, pasando una página.

Sawamura giró su cuello, viendo a Miyuki con ojos destellantes. Asintió dos veces. No iba a dudarlo dos veces, es lo que había estado esperando. Cuatro horas eran más que suficientes. Inclusive si seguía sin entender matemáticas más tarde de todas maneras, pero al menos estudiaría con ganas.

Se levantó de golpe, desechando las pantuflas en su camino a la cama. No iba a cuestionar a Miyuki la razón por la cual no le había dicho que se acostase en cualquiera de las otras cama litera, ya que él hubiera hecho lo mismo porque no iba a agarrar algo que no es suyo sin permiso. Además, intuyó de que no lo había enviado a su propia habitación para estar más tranquilo; ya que Kuramochi seguramente no le dejaría descansar tranquilamente.

Se acostó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Sentía sus párpados pesados. En cuestión de segundos cayó dormido. En ese corto transcurso Miyuki le miró con la vista afilada. Era sorprendente que Sawamura se durmiera en un parpadeo.

Por su parte, trató de acomodarse porque de repente Eijun ya estaba casi acurrucado hacia su lado, robándole espacio.

Se despojó de las gafas, dejándolas sobre su pecho, seguidamente de tallar sus ojos. Finalmente tenía un poco de tranquilidad. Con Sawamura bajo su tutela no había podido descansar apropiadamente.

Tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo; también deseaba dormir. En menos de un suspiro, cayó en un dulce sueño como su compañero de equipo.

El tiempo transcurría y ambos disfrutaban de un plácido descanso, soñando inimaginables quimeras.

Miyuki fue el primero en despertarse, sentía que algo lo sujetaba. Desvió perezosamente su mirada hacia su costado, dándose cuenta de que Sawamura lo tenía abrazado. Chasqueó la lengua, era lo que le faltaba: ser agarrado por un idiota en la cama.

No tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de quitárselo de encima. Nunca antes se había sentido tan perezoso como ahora. Apenas giró su rostro para ver la hora en el reloj de pared que colgaba arriba de la entrada. Faltaban diez minutos para despertar al pitcher. Muy pronto su momento de paz terminaría al despertarlo.

Dirigió sus orbes para ver al menor, lucía muy apacible y apenas hacía ruido con su nariz. Sonrió, ya quisiera verlo así más seguido, pero pedía imposibles.

De repente Sawamura se estremeció, Miyuki aún lo observaba y suponía que aún soñaba, pero Eijun se seguía removiendo. De un momento a otro, Sawamura acercó su rostro y terminó posando sus labios con los de Kazuya. Éste abrió los ojos como platos, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando Sawamura para que lo besase? ¿Estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? Miyuki no podía separarse, estaba paralizado. Su primer beso había sido robado por un idiota. Por el idiota que había comenzado a llamarle la atención desde algunos meses atrás, pero que había intentado negar porque había despertado cierta atracción que no era simplemente amistad. Sin embargo, no le molestaba. Eijun aún soñaba así que Miyuki se atrevió a profundizar el beso, despertando a su compañero al mismo tiempo.

"¡Idiota!" Exclamó al separarse. Cubrió su boca con las manos, sus labios estaban húmedos por la saliva de Miyuki. Éste ultimo se quedó inmutado porque él no había sido el primero en besarlo y lucía como el total culpable del crimen.

"¡Tú me besaste primero, idiota!" Se defendió.

"¡Mentira! ¿Yo? ¿Besarte? ¡Miyuki pervertido!" Replicó, toda su cara estaba enrojecida por la vergüenza. Sus labios ardían como si hubiera comido un chile jalapeño.

Eijun hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero se golpeó con la cama superior y cayó en el suelo; adolorido.

El catcher bufó, rodando los ojos. Se lo merecía por acusarlo injustamente, aunque luego él haya tomado la iniciativa de corresponder el ósculo. Optó por pararse y ayudarlo, lo jaló de la camisa para ponerlo de pie.

"No me toques." Inquirió Sawamura, cabizbajo. No podía mostrarle su rostro apenado.

"Pft, de todas maneras tú me besaste de primero. No tengo idea de lo que soñabas."

El pitcher rechinó los dientes, apretando sus manos hechas puños. "Movías tu boca, así que aunque yo lo haya hecho sin querer, tú me besaste, idiota."

A eso Miyuki no podía dar la contra, tenía razón. Se rascó la nuca, pensando en algo qué decir. "Ya, olvidalo." Masculló. Caminó hacia el escritorio, buscando algunas páginas para enseñarle otras cosas. "Hay cosas que hacer."

Sawamura chasqueó la lengua, fue directo hacia Miyuki, para él no fue cualquier cosa lo que sucedió. Lo agarró de la camisa y con mucha fuerza, logró que Kazuya se diera la media vuelta. "Ese fue mi primer beso, y tú te lo tomas con calma." Gruñó con el cejo profundamente fruncido. Su tutor pestañeó asombrado por el repentino reclamo. "También lo fue el mío, idiota. Así que vuelve a estudiar."

"No me llames idiota y no me des órdenes, idiota."

"Te lo mereces y sabes que estás bajo mi tutoría, así que has caso." Agarró la mano que le sujetaba, separándose unos centímetros.

Sawamura gruñó por su impotencia. Volvió a su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie." Masculló Miyuki.

"También yo." Contestó Sawamura, aún no podía creer que había besado a Miyuki.

Ahora el mayor estaba aliviado de saber que ambos guardarían el secreto, pero aún tenía curiosidad por el sueño de Sawamura. Carraspeó para interrumpirlo. "¿Pero en qué soñabas?"

Eijun frunció el cejo, no podía creer que aún insistiera. "No es de tu incumbencia, así que ya no preguntes porque necesito estudiar." En sus orejas rojas se podía notar la vergüenza que sentía, Miyuki, quien estaba a sus espaldas, se percató y bufó. "¿Acaso soñabas con que me besabas?"

Eijun agarró el primer libro que encontró y se lo lanzó a Miyuki en la cabeza. "¡¿Acaso te importa?! ¡Ya dejame estudiar!"

El golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, y aunque instintivamente trató de evitar el libro, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. Al menos no era el libro de álgebra, pero de todas formas le dolió. No obstante, su reacción no fue de arremeter por el golpe, al contrario; analizó esas palabras y era obvio que Eijun había soñado eso.

Una sonrisa socarrona se trazó en su cara.

Eijun volvió a sus libros, aunque con nada de concentración. Miyuki había acertado, pero no lo aceptaría frente a él.

Apretaba el lápiz como si fuera a quebrarlo, se tensó al sentir una respiración en su oreja izquierda. "Al menos la próxima vez que me beses, hazlo conscientemente." Una risilla vino detrás de esas palabras.

Sawamura explotó con una exclamación. "¡Aaaah, eres de lo peor Miyuki Kazuya!"

* * *

Un corto one shot que de repente vino a mi cabeza. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Estos dos son un par de idiotas adorables.

Los reviews y likes son bienvenidos. Nos vemos y gracias por leer. :D


End file.
